


A Good Boy

by himekohimura



Series: Yama Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: “Good boy.” Ohno’s voice is full of praise and it goes straight to Sho’s dick in the worst way possible.Or the best way, if Ohno’s hungry look has anything to do with it.For #YamaWeekPrompt: Holes





	A Good Boy

“Good boy.” Ohno’s voice is full of praise and it goes straight to Sho’s dick in the worst way possible.

Or the best way, if Ohno’s hungry look has anything to do with it. Ohno knows exactly what Sho wants. He always did.

“Sho-chan,” Ohno’s breath comes in short gasps as Sho licks over the crown of his cock. “Just like that. You can take it, can’t you Sho-chan? All the way.” Sho eagerly does his best to and Ohno groans above him. “So good, Sho-chan.” Sho shudders at the praise. “You like that don’t you? When I call you a good boy?” Sho moans heatedly. “Such a good boy for me, Sho-chan. The best boy.”

He chokes on Ohno’s cock, trying to suck it down, trying to be a good boy for his leader. Ohno pushes gently down on the back of his head, pushing his cock further down Sho’s throat. “That’s it, so good for me. So good.” It isn’t often that he gets this, as quiet as Ohno tends to be and he wants to be the best boy for Ohno who is going out of his way to talk like this just for him. “Want me to fuck your mouth?”

He nods, mouth already wide and open and Ohno does just as he said, slowly at first and then faster, ignoring the slight gagging as Sho adjusts. He knows exactly what the other can take anyway. There’s a slight tug when he’s about to cum but Sho doesn’t pull away, instead he pushes his face until his nose can touch skin, swallowing around Ohno’s cock as it convulses, swallowing the bitter seed as it shoots down his throat. His own orgasm comes at the same time, spurred on by his own hand and the praises he’s being showered with.

Ohno is rambling as he comes down from the high. “…such a good boy, such a good boy Sho-chan. A good boy for me…” He pets at Sho hair, pulling his dick out of his mouth, watching the other gasp for breath, the cum he wasn’t able to swallow spilling over the edge of his mouth and Ohno leans down to lick at it, to fill Sho’s mouth with his tongue now. “So good for me,” he whispers against the other’s lips, nuzzling his cheek as he waits for the other’s gaze to focus back. ”Sho-chan?”

“Hm?” Sho is nuzzling back, body relaxed as Ohno climbs into his lap. They settle against each other for a bit of time, letting their bodies come down from the high.

“Sho-chan?” Ohno says again and this time Sho answers with words.

“Yes?”

Ohno perks up. “I got something for you.”

“Oh,” Sho moves back enough so he can look at Ohno’s face. “What did you get me?” He assumes it’s fish. Ohno always gets them fish. The other scuttles away for a moment, into a lower drawer. He comes out with a box and climbs back into Sho’s lap. “Here, open it.”

Sho looks at it curiously. It isn’t like anything Ohno’s given to him before so he’s cautious when he opens it.

His eyes widen when he sees it.

“I don’t know if…you’d want something like this but.” There’s nervousness in Ohno’s voice now, something he doesn’t hear often so puts the box aside and gives Ohno a hug. “I love it. Thanks.”

 “Will you wear it for me? Now?” Ohno’s voice is small, hesitant against Sho’s sloping shoulder.

“Of course. Just…for now.” Ohno nods in understanding as he takes the item out of the box. It fits perfectly around Sho’s neck, a small little charm of a fish hanging right at the center.  Ohno traces the embroidery with his finger, a blush on both their faces.

_Property of Ohno Satoshi._

 

**Author's Note:**

> *finally* boys that listen to me when I tell them what to do.


End file.
